El Libro Negro:La venganza de Dark Lady y
by sofiacardcaptors
Summary: Este fic Es basicamente de Sakura & Shaoran, lleno de aventura, romance, acción.. lo q buscas n_n


HOLA AMIGOS HE LEÍDO UN MONTÓN DE FICS Y DECIDIDO DE HACER UNO PROPIO ASÍ QUE AHÍ LES VA SU NOMBRE ES: EL LIBRO NEGRO; LA VENGANZA DE THE DARK LADY Y LAS DARK CARDS..  
  
PERO PRIMERO LES DARE ALGUNAS INDICACIÓNES:  
  
(NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE)* --- ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE QUE ESTA PRECEDIENDO AL ASTERISCO ESTA HABLANDO (MAYUSCULA) ---- EL TEXTO EN MAYUSCULAS ESCRITO ENTRE PARENTISIS, ES EL TEXTO ECHO POR LA AUTORA.  
  
(MINÚSCULA) ---- EL TEXTO EN MINUSCULA ESCRITO ENTRE PARENTISIS REFLEJA LA ACCION QUE ESTA REALIZANDO EL PERSONAJE.  
  
(MINÚSCULA/) ---- EL TEXTO ESCRITO EN MINUSCULA Y CON UNA RAYA OBLICUA AL COSTADO DERECHO SIGNIFICA EL PENSAMIENTO DE LOS PERSONAJES.  
  
BUENO AHORA SI EMPEZAMOS:  
  
TODO HABÍA PASADO, EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA ESTABAN EN PAZ, SHAORAN SE HABÍA QUEDADO A VIVIR EN JAPON PARA SIEMPRE APROX. HASTA QUE TERMINE LA UNIVERSIDAD SAKURA Y SUS AMIGOS TENÍAN 15 AÑOS ERA EL 12 DE ABRIL, SAKURA HACE 11 DÍAS HABÍA CUMPLIDO 15 Y ESTABAN CURSANDO EL 4 ° DE SECUNDARIA Y TODO ESTABA BIEN HASTA.......  
  
KERO* Q´ FUE ESO?  
  
SAKURA* Q´COSA KERO?  
  
KERO* NADA SAKURITA  
  
SAKURA* DEBERÁS, NO PASA NADA  
  
KERO* NO NADA  
  
¿?* RING, RING......  
  
SAKURA* ALÓ, SOY KINOMOTO  
  
¿?* HOLA, SAKURA!  
  
SAKURA* ERIOL ERES TÚ!  
  
ERIOL* SI MI QUERIDA SAKURA, SOY YO  
  
SAKURA* TE NOTO UN POCO PREOCUPADO, Q´PASA?  
  
ERIOL* MI QUERIDA SAKURA HA OCURRIDO ALGO MUY GRAVE. NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, TRAE A KERO Y YUE CONTIGO...  
  
SAKURA* TAN GRAVE ES...  
  
ERIOL* POR FAVOR NO ES ALGO QUE TE PUEDA DECIR POR TELÉFONO, PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA...  
  
(DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA CASA DE ERIOL QUE FUE VISTA EN UNA DE SUS PELICULAS ERIOL COMPRO OTRA QUE TENIA 2 PLANTAS, MAS DE 10 HABITACIONES POR PISO, UN GRAN JARDÍN Y PATIO, ES UNA CASA ENORME, IMANGINENSELA, ERA DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA CUADRA COMPLETA)  
  
SAKURA* ESTA BIEN, VOY PARA ALLÁ  
  
KERO* Q´PASA SAKURA?  
  
SAKURA* UN MOMENTO VOY A AVISAR A YUE...  
  
KERO* A YUE, PARA QUÉ?  
  
SAKURA* ESPERA UN MOMENTO, (MARCA EL NÚMERO Y...) RING, RING, RING... NADIE CONTESTA (Y CUELGA)  
  
KERO* AHH!  
  
(ALGO SONO EN LA VENTANA Y SAKURA SE ACERCÓ...)  
  
SAKURA* (QUE PASA/)  
  
(SE MOVIO ALGO Y SAKURA...)  
  
SAKURA* (GRITÓ)  
  
¿?* SOY YO SAKURA...  
  
SAKURA* AH... ERES TÚ...  
  
BUENOS DESPUÉS LO CONTINUO OJALÁ QUE LES GUSTE BYE BYE  
(BUENO NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE SAKURA SE HABIA ASUSTADO POR UN SONIDO EN LA VENTANA Y AL FINAL QUIEN ERA ES...)  
  
SAKURA* ERES TÚ... YUE.. (AH! QUE SUSTO ME DIO/)  
  
YUE* SI SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* ERIOL ME LLAMÓ Y ME DIJO QUE NECESITABA DECIRNOS ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE  
  
YUE* (SEGURO SINTIÓ LO MISMO QUE YO HACE UN MOMENTO/)  
  
SAKURA* QUE PASA YUE TE NOTO PENSATIVO  
  
YUE* NO HAN SENTIDO NADA  
  
KERO* YO SI SENTÍ UNA PRESENCIA, PERO AL INSTANTE SE DESAPARECIÓ  
  
YUE* YO TAMBIÉN SENTÍ LO MISMO Y TAMBIÉN NOTE QUE ERA UNA MUJER..  
  
SAKURA* UNA MUJER (QUÉ!/)  
  
YUE* Y TÚ SAKURA NO HAS SENTIDO NADA  
  
SAKURA* YO NO HE SENTIDO NADA, QUÉ PASA?  
  
YUE* LO QUE SENTÍ FUE UNA PRESENCIA MUY FUERTE COMO TE DIGO ERA LA DE UNA MUJER, BUENO ESO ES LO QUE PARECÍA, DIJISTE QUE CLOW DESEA HABLAR CON NOSOTROS...  
  
SAKURA* SI TENEMOS QUE IR A SU CASA HOY MISMO NOS ESTA ESPERANDO  
  
KERO* QUE ESPERAMOS VAMOS  
  
SAKURA* SÍ...  
  
(MIENTRAS TANTO ERIOL...)  
  
ERIOL* RING, RING,... (ESTABA LLAMANDO A...)  
  
¿?* BUENO...  
  
ERIOL* LI ERES TÚ  
  
SHAORAN* SI QUE PASA?  
  
ERIOL* NO TE PUEDO EXPLICAR AHORA PERO NECESITÓ QUE VENGAS A MI CASA CUANTO ANTES. SHAORAN* ESTÁ BIEN VOY PARA ALLÁ  
  
ERIOL* TE ESPERO...  
  
(SAKURA KERO, YUQUITO, Y SHAORAN HABIAN SALIDO DIRIGIÉNDOSE A LA CASA DE ERIOL Y...)  
  
ERIOL* (DESDE UNA VENTANA) (AHH! SE ACERCA/) (ABRIÓ LA PUERTA Y...) HOLA PASA POR FAVOR  
  
¿?* GRACIAS  
  
(SE SENTARON EN LA SALA Y...)  
  
BUENO HASTA ACÁ LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO DESPUÉS LA SIGO...  
BUENO ME QUEDE EN QUE DOS PERSONAS SE SENTARON EN LA SAL DE LA CASA DE ERIOL Y..  
  
¿?* Y DIME QUE NECESITAS DECIRME...  
  
(SONO LA PUERTA Y ERIOL DIJO...  
  
ERIOL* AHÍ DEBEN ESTAR...  
  
¿?* AHH!  
  
HOLA MI QUERIDA SAKURA  
  
¿?* (OSEA SHAORAN) (SE QUEDO FRÍO )  
  
SAKURA* HOLA ERIOL  
  
ERIOL* PASEN  
  
SAKURA Y YUKITO* SÍ,... GRACIAS  
  
(YUE SE TRANSFORMO EN YUKITO PARA NO PASAR 2ROCHE2 DIRE PARA QUE NO SOSPECHE NADIE DE SU PODER OCULTO Y KERO SE METIÓ EN LA BOLSA DE SAKURA)  
  
ERIOL* SUPONGO QUE TRANSFORMARAS EN YUE, Y KERO...  
  
KERO* ACÁ ESTOY (SACA SU CABEZA Y ESTABA CON LA BOCA MANCHADA DE CHOCOLATE)  
  
SAKURA* KERO TE COMISTE EL CHOCOLATE DE MI HERMANO  
  
KERO* ESE GRANDULÓN NI CUENTA SE DARÁ  
  
SAKURA* AHH!  
  
YUKITO* (ESTE NO CAMBIA/)  
  
ERIOL* BUENO SE TRANSFORMARAN AHORA  
  
YUKITO Y KERO* SÍ...  
  
(DESPUES DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS PASAN A LA SALA Y...)  
  
SAKURA* HOLA SHAORAN (UN POCO RUBORIZADA)  
  
SHAORAN* (ÉL SEGUÍA FRÍO PERO REACCIONO PRONTO) HOLA SAKURA (TAMBIÉN UN POCO RUBORIZADO)  
  
(LOS DOS DESPERTARON POR QUE PARECÍAN ENCANTADOS O ALGO ASÍ)  
  
SAKURA* VERDAD ERIOL AVISE A TOMOYO, LE PROMETÍ QUE CUALQUIER COSA LE AVISARÍA...  
  
ERIOL* CLARO, ESTÁ BIEN...  
  
(SONÓ LA PUERTA)  
  
SAKURA* ALLÍ DEBE ESTAR TOMOYO...  
  
ERIOL* YO VOY A ABRIR  
  
TOMOYO* HOLA ERIOL, PUEDO PASAR  
  
ERIOL* SI CLARO ADELANTE  
  
TOMOYO* GRACIAS  
  
TOMOYO* HOLA A TODOS, PARECE QUE ES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE LO BUENO QUE TRAJE MI CÁMARA (Y SACA SU CÁMARA DE SU BOLSA)  
  
SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS* AHH!  
  
TOMOYO* SAKURA TE HE DEJADO MUY DESCUIDADA YA NO POSAS PARA MI CÁMARA, ESO NO ME GUSTA, PERO PARECE QUE POR FIN TODO VOLVERÁ A SER COMO ANTES... (Y LES SALE UNAS ESTRELLAS EN SUS OJOS)  
  
SAKURA* EHH! (Y LES SALE UNA GOTA EN SU CABEZA) SHAORAN* BUENO, AHORA SI NOS PUEDES DECIR QUE ES LO QUE PASA...  
  
ERIOL* SÍ, ESTO PASO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO CUANDO EL MAGO CLOW ERA MUY JOVEN Y TODAVÍA NO HABÍA CREADO A KERO NI A YUE, ÉL TENÍA UNA AMIGA SU NOMBRE ERA...  
  
BUENO SE LAS DEJO AHÍ DESPUÉS LA CONTINUO, OJALA QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO. BYE...  
BUENO NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE ESTABA CONTANDO ERIOL...  
  
ERIOL* SU NOMBRE ERA ITAE MOON ERA UNA MAGA MUY BUENA PERO CON UN ORGULLO MUY FUERTE LE ENCANTABA MOLESTARME Y QUERÍA SUPERARME, EN LO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON MAGIA, DESPUÉS QUE YO CREE LAS CARTAS CLOW ELLA CREO ALGUNAS CARTAS LLAMADAS CARTAS MOON, FUERON NOMBRADAS ASÍ PORQUE TENÍA UN DEFECTO SÓLO PODÍAN SER UTILIZADAS EN LUNA NUEVA POR QUE LA LUNA DEJABA SALIR UN BRILLO MUY ESPECIAL DE ALLÍ YO PUDE CREAR LA CARTA BRILLO BUENO ESE BRILLO DABA LAS ENERGÍAS SUFICIENTES A LAS CARTAS PARA PODER SER UTILIZADAS, ALGUNAS DE ESAS CARTAS ERAN:  
  
OSCURIDAD "DARK" (QUE ERA LA CARTA QUE RECIBÍA MAS PODER YA QUE POCAS VECES LLEGO A SER UTILIZADA) VIDA "THE LIFE" (QUE DEVOLVÍA LA VIDA A LAS PERSONAS ALGO ASÍ COMO QUE LAS RESUCITABA. SALUD "THE HEALTH" (LE DABA UNA SALUD BUENA A LA PERSONA QUIEN LA UTILIZABA) REDACTAR "WROTE" (REDACTABA ALGÚN OFICIO, CARTA, DOCUMENTO, ETC.) VERDADERO Y FALSO "TRUE AND FALSE" (DESCUBRIRÁ LO QUE ERA VERDAD Y MENTIRA ALGO ASÍ COMO UN DETECTOR DE MENTIRA) MOVIMIENTO (DIFERENTE A LA CARTA MOVE MUEVE A LAS PERSONAS DE UN LUGAR A OTRO ALGO ASÍ COMO UNA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN) PAPEL "PAPER" (SE PODÍA PARA SOSTENER ALGO, COMO FLOTE O TAMBIÉN PARA ENVOLVER COSAS O PERSONAS COMO VIENTO), ETC.  
  
TODO ESTABA BIEN, ESTAS CARTAS ESTABAN HECHAS PARA EL BIEN PERO... EN UNA OCASIÓN DONDE HUBO UNA BATALLA DONDE ITAE MOON QUEDO SERIAMENTE HERIDA Y SUS ENERGÍAS POCO A POCO SE IBAN ACABANDO... Y ELLA TRATÓ DE UTILIZAR LA CARTA SALUD PARA ALIVIARSE HIZO SU CONJURO Y NO FUNCIONÓ TRATÓ Y TRATÓ PERO NO LO LOGRÓ EN EL MOMENTO QUE ESTABA POR MORIR DIJO UNAS PALABRAS ESTRAÑAS: NID YU IPI, TIAY NID AK EI ACO ACTIO YU PAF DA, HACI LOE COIT ITAE YU CAOTO... (TRADUCCIÓN: NECESITO TU AYUDA, SOLO NECESITO QUE ME ENTREGUES TU PODER, HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE ITAE TU DUEÑA... ESAS PALABRAS HACÍAN DESPERTAR A UN CONJURO QUE ELLA HABÍA HECHO POR SI LE PASABA ALGO PARA PODER UTILIZAR LA ENERGÍA GUARDADA DE LA CARTA OSCURIDAD QUE FUE LA QUE OBTUVO MAS PODER YA QUE NUNCA FUE UTILIZADA, DESPUÉS DE REPETIR EL CONJURO POR SEGUNDA VEZ APARECIO UNA LUZ EN LA CARTA QUE HIZO EL CAMBIO DE COLOR DE LA CARTA DE UN AZUL Y CELESTE DE LA PAZ Y LA TRANQUILIDAD DEL MUNDO A UN COLOR NEGRO Y ROJO DE LA MUERTE Y DESTRUCCIÓN DE ESTE MUNDO DONDE VIVIMOS, Y ESTA LUZ HIZO QUE TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN AL REDEDOR SE DESPEJARAN DE ESTE LUGAR Y SE ALEJARAN, MIENTRAS ITAE SE QUEDO INCONSCIENTE Y HUBO UNA METAMORFOSIS LE SALIÓ ALAS EN LA ESPALDA Y LA ENVOLVIÓ TOTALMENTE LA TRANSFORMO EN UNA MUJER CON LOS LABIOS DE COLOR ROJO MUY FUERTE COMO LA SANGRE UNA PERSONA BLANCA COMO LA NIEVE CON EL CABELLO PELIRROJO Y CON UN PEINADO DIFERENTE. UNA COLA ALTA CON MECHONES EN LA FRENTE, LOS MECHONES ERAN ONDULADOS Y LA COLA LARGA DE CABELLO LACIO ELLA TOMO EL PODER SOBRE LAS CARTAS DE ITAE Y DIJO SU NOMBRE FRENTE A TODAS LAS MIRADAS DE LOS MAGOS ALGUNOS HERIDOS DIJO. YO JA, JAAA... THE DARK LADY HARE QUE TODOS SUFRAN Y SIENTAN EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LA MUERTE LIBERÓ SU LLAVE DICIENDO: POR EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LA MUERTE, LLAVE QUE GUARDAS SU PODER TRANSFÓRMATE PARA SERVIR A TU DUEÑA THE DARK LADY QUIEN TOMARA TU PODER HACÍA EL FUTURO... LIBÉRATE... DESPUÉS DE REPETIR ESTAS PALABRAS LA LLAVE DE FORMA DE UNA PALOMA NEGRA CON UNA ARO ALREDEDOR DE COLOR ROJO Y CON LAS ALAS PEQUEÑAS DE COLOR NEGRO LIBERO SUS CARTAS Y LAS TRANSFORMO EN CARTAS DARKS DE UN SOLO TIRO ESO SORPRENDIÓ A TODOS LOS MAGOS YA QUE NUNCA HABÍAN VISTO UN PODER TAN GRANDE Y PODEROSO... PERO ELLA NO SABÍA QUE LAS CARTAS NO PODÍAN SER UTILIZADAS ESE MOMENTO POR QUE NO ERA LUNA NUEVA AL MOMENTO DE DARSE CUENTA LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ ES DE CREAR UNA NUEVA CARTA LA CARTA CAMBIO QUE HARÍA CAMBIAR A LA LUNA DE CUALQUIER FORMA A LA LUNA NUEVA DONDE PUDIERA UTILIZAR SU PODER Y PELEAR CON LOS MAGOS QUE QUEDABAN PELEO CON UNO POR UNO Y EL ÚNICO QUE QUEDÓ FUE CLOW Y DIJO: YA VERÁS TE DERROTARÉ, TE DESTRUIRÉ JA, JAAA... DURANTE LA PELEA ELLA UTILIZÓ LA CARTA PAPEL QUE HACIA ENVOLVER AL OPONIENTE Y DESTRUIRLO CON MAS FACILIDAD PERO CLOW UTILIZO LAS CARTAS VIENTO Y SALTO PARA AL ATRAPAR A DARK LADY CON VIENTO Y CON SALTO SE LIBERARA DE LA CARTA PAPEL Y DESPUÉS DE HABER LOGRADO SU OBJETIVO DIJO UN CONJURO PARA CAPTURARLA EN UNA CARTA Y COLOCARLA EN ALGÚN SITIO BAJO EL MISMO CONJURO ÉL DIJO: AI CLOW AIT ENSUICO PEIKE EL BIENQUE DIDI EL MUNDIO POIKO EL BIENQUE DIDI LEI EXISTYIAN DIDI LEI VIDES. (TRADUCCIÓN: YO CLOW TE ENCIERRO PARA EL BIEN DEL MUNDO, POR EL BIEN DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LA VIDA.) ESO HIZO QUE LA ENCERRARA, PERO NUNCA ME OLVIDARE LAS PALABRAS QUE ME DIJO, QUE SE VENGARÍA QUE EN FUTURO REGRESARÍA Y SE VENGARÍA CON TODOS QUE ALGUIEN LA LIBERARÍA Y DIJO. EIX MIE LIBERIE AI SOLIO TING QUI ESPIO QUI EIX CON MPIL HUNMIR INCUEN LA CARTDE Y LOI EL NOMNBTI QUI ESTREI ABJGDE Y SLOUI Y SOLOPI SI DISMAYAGEJK Y SI PONRFGH TODERF OSCURO Y DEKNFIOO, DEKNFIOO JA, JAAA. (TRADUCCIÓN: ALGUIEN ME LIBERARÁ YO SÓLO TENGO QUE ESPERAR QUE ALGUIEN CON MAL HUMOR ENCUENTRE LA CARTA Y LEA EL NOMBRE QUE ESTARÁ ABAJO Y SOLO SE DESMAYARÁ Y SE PONDRÁ TODO OSCURO Y DESPERTARÉ, DESPERTARÉ JA, JAAA... DESPUÉS DE ESTAS PALABRAS DESAPARECIÓ LA CARTA DONDE LA SELLE Y ME FUI PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS Y SI ALGUIEN ENCONTRABA LA CARTA CREE A YUE Y KERO PARA QUE CUIDEN LAS CARTAS PARA QUE NO CAIGAN EN MANOS MALAS Y SOLO ESPERABA ESE DÍA EN QUE TENDRÍA QUE VOLVER A PELEAR CON ELLA CON THE DARK LADY... POR ESO SAKURA TENGO QUE PREPARARTE Y TÚ LI TIENES QUE AYUDARLA... SAKURA Y SHAORAN* SÍ LO HAREMOS ERIOL* AHORA SAKURA DAME TU LLAVE PARA PELEAR CON THE DARK LADY TIENES QUE UTILIZAR EL PODER DE ALGÚN ASTRO YO LO UTILIZÓ EL DEL SOL TÚ LO HARÁS DE LA LUNA EN CUALQUIERA DE SUS FORMAS ENTIENDE... SAKURA* SÍ QUE DEBO HACER ERIOL* SOLO DAME TU LLAVE Y LA TRANSFORMARÉ... SAKURA* SÍ ERIOL* APRENDE ESTE NUEVO CONJURO "LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA BRÍNDAME TU AYUDA Y TRANSFÓRMATE PARA SERVIR A TU NUEVA DUEÑA HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA QUIEN EJERCERA EL PODER DE LA LUNA" LIBÉRATE... BUENO AHÍ LAS DEJO ESTUVO LARGO EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, DESPUÉS LA CONTINUO BYE  
  
BUENO AQUÍ LES SIGUE: DESPUÉS DE REPETIR SAKURA EL NUEVO CONJURO ERIOL LE ARBITRIO...  
  
ERIOL* SAKURA CUALQUIER COSA SOSPECHOSA DEBES DE AVISARNOS NO LO DUDES NO TE PUEDES ENFRENTAR SOLA HACIA ELLA ESTA TRAMANDO ALGO PARA HACER QUE ALGUIEN LA LIBERE  
  
SAKURA* SI ERIOL NO TE PREOCUPES  
  
ERIOL* IGUALMENTE A TODOS  
  
TOMOYO* HAY ESTO SUENA ESCALOFRIANTE  
  
SHAORAN* NO TENGAN MIEDO QUE VA SER PEOR  
  
KERO* EL MOCOSO TIENE RAZÓN DEBEN TRANQUILIZARSE  
  
SHAORAN* OYE NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME HABLES ASÍ MUÑEQUITO DE FELPA  
  
KERO* A QUIEN LE DICES MUÑEQUITO ACASO QUIERES VER COMO TE DEMUESTRO LO CONTRARIO AGR...  
  
SAKURA* POR FAVOR, TRANQUILIZENSE  
  
KERO* PERO ÉL FUE EL QUE EMPEZÓ SAKURA  
  
YUE* YA BUENO VASTA DE RELAJOS AHORA HAY QUE PLANEAR ALGO PARA QUE ESE CONJURO NO SE REALICE  
  
ERIOL LO QUE DEBEMOS ES ESTAR PREPARADOS PARA CUALQUIER PERCANSE  
  
TOMOYO* PERO ERIOL COMO SABREMOS DONDE ESTA LA CARTA PARA QUE NADIE LA LEA  
  
ERIOL* ESO LA DEJAREMOS AL DESTINO  
  
SHAORAN* PERO SI ES UNA CARTA Y DEMUESTRA SU PODER DE REPENTE CON MI TABLERO LA PUEDO HALLAR  
  
ERIOL* DERREPENTE PERO NO ES IMPOSIBLE  
  
KERO* HAY QUE INTENTARLO  
  
SHAORAN* SÍ "TABLERO DÉJAME VER MAS ALLÁ DE LO EVIDENTE MUÉSTRAME EL CAMINO PARA ENCONTRAR LA CARTA LA QUE TENGA EL MÁXIMO PODER EN FLOTE..."  
  
(EL TABLERO MOSTRO LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA PREPARATORIA LA CARTA SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO)  
  
SAKURA* PERO ESA ES LA DIRECCIÓN DE NUESTRA PREPARATORIA  
  
ERIOL* ASÍ PARECE QUE ES  
  
SHAORAN* Y QUE DEBEMOS HACER  
  
ERIOL* LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER ES ENCONTRARLA Y COLOCARLE UN NUEVO CONJURO QUE HARA QUE SE SELLE PARA SIEMPRE  
  
SAKURA PERO LA PREPARATORIA ES MUY GRANDE EN QUE LUGAR ESTARÁ  
  
ERIOL* YA ES BASTANTE TARDE MEJOR MAÑANA ALLÁ MISMO LA BUSCAREMOS  
  
TODOS* SÍ... HASTA MAÑANA ERIOL  
  
ERIOL* HASTA MAÑANA A TODOS  
  
(AL SIGUIENTE DÍA TEMPRANO EN LA CASA DE SAKURA...)  
  
SAKURA* KERO ESTOY UN POCO ASUSTADA TODAVÍA ESA CARTA PUEDE CAER EN MANOS DE ALGUIEN ENOJADO Y AL INSTANTE DESPERTARA THE DARK LADY Y QUE PASARÁ... (SE QUEDA CALLADA POR UN MOMENTO Y...) SERÍA EL FIN DEL TODOS NO...  
  
(AL LLEGAR SAKURA A LA PREPARATORIA SAKURA SALUDA A TODOS Y...)  
  
SAKURA* TOMOYO TENGO UN POCO DE MIEDO DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE POR NUESTRO FUTURO  
  
TOMOYO* NO TE PREOCUPES SAKURA TODO ESTARÁ BIEN MUY BIEN  
  
SAKURA* (AL ESCUCHAR LAS ESAS PALABRAS QUE TANTO LE HABÍAN AYUDADO ANTE SE TRANQUILIZA Y...)  
  
SHAORAN* SINTIERON ESO  
  
SAKURA* SÍ SE SIENTE DE AFUERA  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN* VAMOS...  
  
(LOS DOS SALIERON A FUERA Y...)  
  
BUENO AQUI LES DEJO ESTE EPISODIO DESPUES HABLAMOS BYE  
  
BUENO AL SALIR A FUERA...  
  
SAKURA* YA DESAPARECIÓ  
  
SHAORAN* SI FUE MUY RÁPIDO  
  
ERIOL* HOLA A TODOS!  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN* HACE UN MOMENTO SENTIMOS UNA PRESENCIA QUE NOS HIZO SALIR DEL AULA, PERO DE PRONTO SE DESAPARECIÓ  
  
ERIOL* ES PORQUE TODAVÍA NO PUEDE SACAR SU PODER TOTAL, AHORA SABEMOS QUE NO SE EQUIVOCÓ EL TABLERO DE LI Y QUE ESTAMOS CERCA DE ELLA...  
  
SAKURA* BUENO ENTREMOS TODOS SE QUEDARON MUY SORPRENDIDOS AL SALIR TAN RÁPIDO (AY QUE ROCHE)  
  
EL DIA PASO NORMALMENTE Y..  
  
SAKURA* DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO NO HE SENTIDO NADA  
  
SHAORAN Y ERIOL* NOSOTROS TAMPOCO  
  
TOMOYO* HACE UN RATO RIKA SE MOLESTO CON CHIJARU (O ALGO ASÍ)  
  
SAKURA* ESO ES UN PELIGRO DONDE ESTA  
  
TOMOYO* SE DIRIGÍA A LA BIBLIOTECA  
  
SAKURA* VAMOS PARA ALLÁ  
  
TODOS* SÍ  
  
AL LLEGAR A LA BIBLIOTECA ENCONTRARON A RIKA CON UNA CARTA EN LA MANO Y ESTABA A PUNTO DE LEER LA CARTA Y....  
  
LES GUSTO ESTA PARTE OJALA QUE SI DESPUÉS LA SIGO  
BUENO LA TENIA EN LA MANO SAKURA DIJO:  
  
SAKURA* NO, NO...  
  
TOMOYO* OH! NO QUE PASARÁ  
  
RIKA* HOLA SAKURA PERO PORQUE GRITAS  
  
SAKURA* DAME ESA CARTA  
  
RIKA* ES LA CARTA DE MIS PADRES DESDE ALEMANIA  
  
SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS* SE CAYERON DE ESPALDAS  
  
TODOS* UFF!  
  
TOMOYO Y SAKURA* QUE SUSTO  
  
RIKA* PERO QUE LES PASA  
  
SAKURA* NO ESTAS ENOJADA  
  
RIKA* SÍ PERO NO CON USTEDES ESA CHIJARU ME LAS VA A PAGAR SI  
  
SAKURA* AH!  
  
TOMOYO* SAKURA TODOS NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO  
  
SAKURA* OH NO VAMONOS  
  
TOMOYO* SI, DESPUÉS NOS VEMOS RIKA  
  
RIKA* SÍ CHAO  
  
SAKURA* AY... (CON UN ROCHE..)  
  
TODOS* QUE SUSTO  
  
SAKURA* PERO QUE BUENO QUE NO ERA...  
  
CHIJARU* HOLA A TODOS  
  
TODOS* HOLA  
  
SAKURA* PORQUE RIKA ESTA MOLESTA CONTIGO  
  
CHIJARU* A ESA ANTIPÁTICA LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTA ENVIDIOSA, YA SE LE PASARÁ. Y USTEDES QUE HACEN POR AQUÍ ESTÁN PÁLIDOS QUE HA PASADO  
  
TOMOYO* A NADA SOLO UN POCO CANSADOS  
  
( Y SE FUERON CORRIENDO) LLEGO LA HORA DE SALIDA...  
  
SAKURA* BUENO YA ME VOY  
  
SHAORAN* ME ENCANTARÍA ACOMPAÑARTE, PUEDO  
  
SAKURA* SI CLARO VAMOS  
  
TOMOYO* BUENO YA ME VOY  
  
ERIOL* YO TAMBIÉN SI QUIERES TE PUEDO ACOMPAÑAR  
  
TOMOYO* AH! SÍ BUENO  
  
BUENO PASEMOS CON SAKURA Y SHAORAN...  
  
SAKURA* SHAORAN TU CREES QUE PODREMOS SELLAR AL THE DARK LADY  
  
SHAORAN* SÍ NO CREO QUE SEA TAN FUERTE  
  
SAKURA* QUE PASARA CON TODOS SI SE LLEGA A LIBERAR  
  
SHAORAN* LA ENFRENTAREMOS Y LA VOLVEREMOS A SELLAR  
  
SAKURA* SÍ, OJALÁ RIKA NO TENGA NADA QUE VER CON ESTO  
  
SHAORAN* SÍ, OJALÁ  
  
SAKURA* AH! VERDAD SHAORAN NO HAZ RECIBIDO NOTICIAS DE MEI-LING  
  
SHAORAN* NO, PERO YA ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO DESPUÉS LE VOY A LLAMAR  
  
SAKURA* LE CONTARAS LO QUE PASA  
  
SHAORAN* NO SE LO DEBERÍA HACER  
  
SAKURA* NO LO SÉ PERO MEJOR ES QUE LE CUENTES SE SENTIRÍA MAL SI NO LE CONTAMOS  
  
SHAORAN* SI YA ME IMAGINO COMO SE PONDRÍA SI NO LE CONTAMOS (UY! DERREPENTE DESEA VENIR OOPS../)  
  
SAKURA* AH! BUENO YA LLEGAMOS  
  
(TOUYA ESTA REGANDO LAS PLANTAS A FUERA DE SU CASA Y DIJO...)  
  
TOUYA* (O NO HAY VIENE ESE MOUNSTRO CON ESE CHIQUILLO/)  
  
(COMENZO LA GUERRA DE MIRADAS, QUE NUNCA DEBE DE FALTAR, NO...)  
  
SHAORAN* (SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA EL HERMANO DE SAKURA A FUERA Y LE DIJO...) BUENO SAKURA MAÑANA NOS VEMOS  
  
SAKURA* OH! SÍ HASTA MAÑANA SHAORAN, CUALQUIER COSA ME LLAMAS  
  
SHAORAN* SÍ CHAO...  
  
TOUYA* (SE ACERCA Y...) OYE, MOUNSTRO POR QUE VINISTE CON ESE CHIQUILLO...  
  
SAKURA* YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY NINGÚN MOUNSTRO Y EL NO ES NINGÚN CHIQUILLO SU NOMBRE ES LI SHAORAN...AH!  
  
TOUYA* OH! CHIQUILLO, LI ES IGUAL  
  
SAKURA* NO ES IGUAL, BUENO MEJOR ENTRO, AH! Y COMO ESTARÁ KERO?  
  
TOUYA* KERO... Y QUIÉN ES ESE...  
  
SAKURA* (OOPS! PENSE EN VOZ ALTA/) AH! MI MUÑEQUITO DE PELUCHE, YA ME VOY ARRIBA, CHAO... (Y ENTRO A SU CASA)  
  
TOUYA* (CREO QUE YA LE DEBO DECIR A ESE MOUNSTRO LO QUE SE DE SU PODER CADA VEZ NO LO PUEDE OCULTAR...)  
  
SAKURA* (SUBIÓ A SU CUARTO UN POCO NERVIOSA POR EL OCURRENTE Y CIERRA LA PUERTA...) UFF! HOLA KERO...  
  
KERO* (JUGANDO EL VÍDEO JUEGO) ¿QUÉ PASA?  
  
SAKURA* IMAGÍNATE, CON MI HERMANO AL COSTADO DIJE "Y COMO ESTARÁ KERO"  
  
KERO* (PARÓ DE JUGAR) (QUE EXTRAÑO) AY! SAKURITA... Y QUE PASÓ...  
  
SAKURA* LE DIJE A MI HERMANO QUE ERAS MI MUÑECO, PERO NO SABES LO QUE ME PASÓ EN LA PREPARATORIA...  
  
KERO* UY! QUE PASO...  
  
SAKURA* PASE UN ROCHE... QUE NI TE IMAGINAS... MI AMIGA RIKA SE PELEÓ CON CHIJARU Y SE ENCONTRABA ENOJADÍIII... SIMA, TOMOYO NOS CONTÓ ESTO EN EL DESCANSO Y SOSPECHAMOS QUE PUDIERA ENCONTRAR LA CARTA Y FUIMOS CORRIENDO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA, ESTABA EN LA BIBLIOTECA Y LA ENCONTRAMOS CON UNA CARTA EN LA MANO... Y...  
  
KERO* NO ME DIGAS QUE... O NO...  
  
SAKURA* ESO PENSABA GRITÉ "NO LA LEAS" "NO LO HAGAS" TODOS SE QUEDARON FRÍOS Y YO ASUSTADA, PERO DESPUÉS ME DIJO QUE ERA UNA CARTA DE SUS PADRES QUE LE ESCRIBÍAN DESDE ALEMANIA...  
  
KERO* QUE SUSTO!...  
  
SAKURA* SÍ, PERO AL SALIR TODO EL MUNDO ME MIRABA, QUE ROCHE... Y RIKA TODAVÍA SIGUE ENOJADA Y SI ENCUENTRA LA CARTA... ME MUERO... NO SE QUE PASARÍA...  
  
(PASO LA TARDE COMO CUALQUIERA Y AL SIGUIENTE DÍA...)  
  
(YA EN LA PREPARATORIA)  
  
SAKURA* HOLA A TODOS*  
  
SHAORAN* HOLA!  
  
Y LOS DEMÁS...  
  
SHAORAN* TODAVÍA NO LLEGAN  
  
SAKURA* AH! (UN POCO RUBORIZADA)  
  
SHAORAN* (SE DIO CUENTA) EH! NO SENTISTE NADA ESTRAÑO AYER  
  
SAKURA* NO PARA NADA Y TÚ?  
  
SHAORAN* YO TAMPOCO  
  
TOMOYO* HOLA SAKURA, LI...  
  
SAKURA Y SHAORAN* HOLA!  
  
ERIOL* HOLA MI QUERIDA SAKURA, HOLA TOMOYO, HOLA LI... TODOS* HOLA...  
  
RIKA* HOLA... YA LLEGÓ LA TRAIDORA DE CHIJARU  
  
CHIJARU Y YAMASAKI* HOLA...  
  
CHIJARU* (O NO/)  
  
RIKA* (YA LLEGO/)  
  
SAKURA* (SIGUEN MOLESTAS/)  
  
(YAMASAKI SE SIENTA Y ENCUENTRA UNA CARTA ERA...)  
  
BUENO LES DEJO CON LA CURIOSIDAD Y EL SUSPENSO! QUÉ CARTA SERÁ? SERÁ LA CARTA DE... ? YA LO SABRÁN SIGAN LEYENDO... BYE  
BUENO AQUI LA SIGUO...  
  
(YAMASAKI SE SIENTA Y ABAJO DE SU CARPETA ENCUENTRA......... ERA UNA CARTA Y..)  
  
SAKURA* QUÉ ES ESO YAMASAKI?  
  
YAMASAKI* UNA CARTA...  
  
SAKURA* LA LEÍSTE (TEMBLANDO)  
  
YAMASAKI* SÍ...  
  
SAKURA* Y QUE DICE... (MAS NERVIOSA)  
  
YAMASAKI* DICE... NOS VEMOS EN LA SALIDA MAREE... DEBE..... SER ALGUIÉN DE OTRO TURNO.  
  
SAKURA* (SE CAE PARA ATRÁS) AH! (SI SIGO ASÍ ME VA DAR UN INFARTO)  
  
SHAORAN Y TOMOYO* QUE PASO...  
  
TOMOYO* QUE TIENES EN LA MANO YAMASAKI...  
  
YAMASAKI* (ALLÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO/) UNA CARTA...  
  
TOMOYO Y SHAORAN* (NERVIOSOS) Y QUE DICE...  
  
YAMASAKI* DICE... NOS VEMOS EN LA SALIDA MAREE...  
  
(TOMOYO Y SHAORAN SE CAEN Y...)  
  
YAMASAKI* QUE LES PASA...  
  
RIKA* YO TAMBIÉN ENCONTRÉ UNA CARTA.......... Y.......... DICE....... "THE DARK LADY"...  
  
SAKURA, TOMOYO, ERIOL, SHAORAN* NOOOOOOOOO!...  
  
BUENO LA DEJO AQUI QUE PASARA CON RIKA Y LOS DEMÁS? SE HABRÁ LIBERADO THE DARK LADY? QUE PASARÁ CON TODOS? QUE TRAGEDIA... BYE  
  
BUENO LA SIGO... SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS GRITAN Y...  
  
RIKA* ( SE DESMAYA Y TODO SE PONE OSCURO)  
  
SAKURA* ALGUIEN ESTA ALLÍ...  
  
ERIOL* SI ACÁ ESTAMOS LI Y YO...  
  
SAKURA* SHAORAN...  
  
SHAORAN* ACÁ ESTOY SAKURA  
  
SAKURA* NO PUEDE SER AHORA QUE PASARÁ  
  
(KERO Y YUKITO SE DIERON CUENTA YA QUE TODO SE PUSO OSCURO DE PRONTO LOS DOS SALEN DE INMEDIATO DE SUS CASAS Y SE TRANSFORMAN EN EL CAMINO, AL LLEGAR...)  
  
SAKURA* YUE... KERO...  
  
YUE* QUE PASO  
  
ERIOL* UNA DE NUESTRAS COMPAÑERAS LEYÓ LA CARTA  
  
KERO* Y DONDE LA ENCONTRÓ  
  
SHAORAN* DEBAJO DE SU CARPETA  
  
KERO* DEBAJO DE SU CARPETA  
  
SAKURA* SÍ,  
  
KERO* PERO QUE EXTRAÑO  
  
YUE* ES COMO SI LA CARTA SE HUBIERA UBICADO ALLI A PROPOSITO  
  
SHAORAN* O QUE ALGUIEN LA ALLÁ ENCONTRADO Y LA ALLA LEÍDO Y COMO NO ESTABA DE MAL HUMOR NO PASO NADA Y LA DEJO OLVIDADA ALLI  
  
SAKURA* QUE HABRA PASADO, OH! Y TOMOYO... TOMOYO!  
  
ERIOL* SE QUEDÓ DORMIDA NO TIENE PODERES MEJOR QUE SE QUEDE ASÍ  
  
SHAORAN* SÍ, HIRAGIZAWA TIENE RAZÓN...  
  
SAKURA* SUPONGO QUE SÍ  
  
ERIOL* MANTENGAMOS LA CALMA Y ESPEREMOS EN QUE SE APAREZCA... AHORA COMENZARÁ LA BATALLA...  
  
SAKURA* AH! (GRITA) SE ESTA MOVIENDO EL PISO...  
  
SHAORAN* SOSTÉNGANSE  
  
ERIOL* SÍ...  
  
¿?* YA LLEGUÉ... JA, JA, JAAA...  
  
SAKURA* OH! NO...  
  
(DERREPENTE SE FORMA UN REPENTINO VIENTO Y...)  
  
SAKURA* OH! QUE VIENTO...  
  
ERIOL* ESTÁ SALIENDO DE SU ENCIERRO, PRONTO CONVIERTE TU LLAVE...  
  
SAKURA* SÍ, "LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA BRÍNDAME TU AYUDA Y TRANSFÓRMATE PARA SERVIR A TU NUEVA DUEÑA HAZLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA QUIEN EJERCERÁ ÉL PODE R DE LA LUNA" LIBÉRATE...  
  
BUENO ALLÍ LO DEJO... QUE PASARA? LOGRARAN DERROTAR A THE DARK LADY? MUY PRONTO LO SABRÁN... BYE  
  
BUENO SIGO...  
  
DESPUÉS DE LIBERAR SU LLAVE... (PARA NO PONER "THE DARK LADY" PONDRE SU ABREVIATURA "THE D-L")  
  
THE D-L* POR FIN REGRESE Y ME VENGARÉ DE CLOW Y LOS DEMÁS...  
  
SHAORAN* ESO SI TE LO PERMITIMOS  
  
THE D-L* MOCOSO METICHE YA VERÁS...  
  
(IBA HACER UN ATAQUE Y SACO UN LIBRO MUY PECULIAR DECIAR "THE DARK" PERO ELLA LE DECIA LIBRO NEGRO PORQUE ERA DE COLOR NEGRO Y CON LAS PUNTITAS ROJAS EN EL MEDIO HABÍA UN DIBUJO DE UNA SERPIENTE DE COLOR ROJO SIGNIFICABA LA MUERTE ELLA ASÍ LO DECÍA, DEL LIBRO SACO UNA CARTA DECÍA "CAMBIO" LA LUNA QUE ESTABA EN ESE MOMENTO ERA UNA LUNA CRECIENTE PERO CON LA CARTA LA CONVIRTIO EN LUNA NUEVA (HAY QUE ACLARAR HALGO LA ÚNICA CARTA QUE NO PODÍA SER UTILIZADA BAJO LA LUNA ERA "CAMBIO" YA QUE NO SE PUDO HABER UTILIZADO SI NO ERA LUNA NUEVA) BUENO, DESPUÉS DE HABER UTILIZADO LA CARTA LA LUNA CAMBIO DE FORMA Y SE VOLVIO COMO UNA "PELOTITA BRILLANTE" QUE SE VEÍA DESDE MUY LEJOS PERO DESPUÉS DE ESO UTILIZO OTRAS DE SUS CARTAS QUE NO ERAN MUY PODEROZAS PERO LES HACIA PENSAR QUE SI, PARA ATACAR A SHAORAN UTILIZO LA CARTA "PAPEL" LA CARTA SE ACERCÓ A EL ATRAPÁNDOLO Y QUERIENDO AHOGARLO SAKURA UTILIZO LA CARTA "VIENTO" QUE ERA MAS PODEROZA Y HIZO QUE SHAORAN SE LIBERARA, PERO ESO PODIA SEGUIR ASÍ ASI QUE EMPEZAMOS LA BATALLA PELEANDO KERO VS. THE DARK LADY KERO RESULTO HERIDO YA QUE ELLA UTILIZÓ UNA CARTA NO CONOCIDA POR CLOW LLAMADA "ACERO" ERA UNAS CUCHILLAS QUE DE ACERO QUE LASTIMABA A LA GENTE, HIRIÉNDOLAS MUY FEO Y DEJANDO CORTADAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO... TERMINO LA PRIMERA PARTE DESPUÉS YUE SALIO PARA PELEAR Y HIZO YUE VS. THE DARK LADY DANDO COMO CONCECUENCIA QUE YUE PIERDA CON UNOS DE SUS PROPIOS ATAQUES AL MÁXIMO PODER YA QUE ELLA UTILIZO LA CARTA "CONTRAATAQUE" QUE DEVOLVIA EL ATAQUE, ESA CARTA TAMBIÉN CLOW DESCONOCIA DE SU EXISTENCIA DESPUÉS DE ESTA SEGUNDA VICTORIA LE TOCO PELEAR A SHAORAN SAKURA ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR SU FUTURO Y EL DE LOS DEMÁS PERO SABIA QUE SI NO LA VENCIAN SERÍA UNA TRAGEDIA PARA TODOS Y SE VOLVIÓ SHAORAN VS. THE DARK LADY ESTA VEZ SHAORAN ESTUBO APUNTO D VENCERLA YA QUE ELLA ESTABA DEBIL PERO ESO NO FUE CULMINADO EN REALIDAD ELLA A ULTIMO MOMENTO LO VENCIO DEJÁNDOLO NO TAN HERIDO COMO LOS DEMÁS PERO CANSADO CON LA CARTA "MULTIPLICACIÓN" QUE MULTIPLICA EL NUMERO DE PERSONAS POR MAS DE IGUAL MANERA EN ESTE CASO A QUIEN MULTIPLICO FUE A THE DARK LADY CONVIRTIENDO 5 DARK LADYS Y QUEDANDO SHAORAN CANSADO SE DESMAYO POR UN MOMENTO SAKURA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TODOS SOLO DIJO: AHORA QUEDO YO PARA VENCERLA Y LO LOGRARE QUEDANDO EN SU MENTE LA FRASE QUIE ELLA REPETIA CUANDO SÉ SENTIA TRISTE, SOLA, ETC. "TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, SÍ" Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SAKURA VS. THE DARK LADY...  
  
BUENO DESPUES LA CONTINUO OJALA QUE LA ESTEN DISFRUTANDO... BYE  
BUENO LO SIGO Y LES DIGO QUE TODAVÍA NO LLEGA EL FIN TODAVÍA FALTA UN MONTÓN  
  
EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS AH VERDAD SAKURA VS. THE DARK LADY  
  
SAKURA ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA AL IGUAL QUE TODOS THE DARK LADY SE SENTÍA MUY CONFIADA PERO EN EL FONDO TEMBLANDO PORQUE SABÍA QUE LAS CARTAS QUE UTILIZA ALGÚN TIEMPO ANTES FUERON LAS CARTAS QUE LA ENCERRARON Y LA HIZO SUFRIR MUCHO... LA BATALLA COMENZÓ... ELLA DECIDIÓ EMPEZAR Y POR PRIMER ATAQUE UTILIZÓ LA CARTA "ATAQUE" QUE ERA COMO ESPECIE DE UNOS CUBOS Y ESFERAS QUE ATACABAN AL OPONENTE GOLPEÁNDOLO E HIRIENDOLO, AFORTUNADAMENTE SAKURA LOS ESQUIVO CON LA CARTA "SALTO" Y ELLA LA CONTRAATACO CON LA CARTA "DISPARO" PERO LA ASTUTA DARK LADY UTILIZÓ COMO ANTES LA CARTA "CONTRAATAQUE " Y SALIO SAKURA HERIDA CAYENDO AL SUELO, SHAORAN HERIDO VIÓ COMO SAKURA SUFRÍA EL GOLPE Y UTILIZÓ SU PODER Y DIJO: " DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN AMI" SALIENDO UN POTENTE ATAQUE DE FUEGO Y DERRIVANDO A DARK LADY ELLA LE MANDO UN ATAQUE Y LO DERRIBÓ Y LE GRITO: TU NO TE METAS MOCOSO INSOLENTE LO DIJO CON RABIA MIENTRAS LO MIRABA QUE NO SE PODÍA LEVANTAR, SAKURA YA RECUPERADA PERO PREOCUPADA POR SHAORAN UTILIZA NUEVAMENTE LA CARTA DISPARO PERO DARK LADY SE DIO CUENTA Y UTILIZO LA CARTA "MOVIMIENTO" QUE LA TELETRANSPORTO ATRAS DE SAKURA TRATÁNDOLA DE GOLPEAR PERO SAKURA UTILIZO " ESCUDO" Y "SALTO" DONDE SE FUE AL ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO PERO DESPUÉS BAJO, DARK LADY APROVECHANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE ESTABA CERCA UTILIZÓ LA CARTA "MULTIPLICACIÓN" QUE LA CONVIRTIÓ ESTA VEZ EN TRES DARK LADYS Y SAKURA AL ANALIZAR LO SUCEDIDO UTILIZO "GEMELOS" Y LOS DOS DARK LADYS FALSOS PELEARON CON LOS GEMELOS YA QUE LOS FALSOS DARK LADYS ESTABAN DEBILES LOS GEMELOS GANARON THE DARK LADY MUY ENOJADA UTILIZO LA CARTA "PAPEL" QUERIENDO AHORCARLA Y FINALMENTE ELIMINARLA PERO SAKURA CON LA CARTA "ARO" (LOOP) LA AMARRÓ Y LUEGO UTILIZO LA CARTA "FUEGO" PARA ELIMINAR SU ATAQUE POR COMPLETO YA QUE LO LOGRO THE DARK LADY UTILIZO LA CARTA "ACERO" QUERIENDO HERIRLA, PERO SAKURA PARA ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE UTILIZO LA CARTA "VUELO " Y "ESPADA" Y FINALMENTE LA CARTA "BOSQUE" PARA ENCERRARLA Y LA CARTA "ILUSION" Y "REGRESO" EN ESO TODO CAMBIO LA TELETRANSPORTO A UNA ESCENA DEL PASADO CUANDO ERA ELLA ITAE MOON LA ESCENA DEMOSTRABA QUE ESTABA EN SU RECAMARA (HABITACIÓN) ESTABA PENSANDO EN ÉL... LA PERSONA A QUIÉN QUERÍA ELLA... SU NOMBRE ERA...  
  
BUENO DESPUES LE SIGO CONTANDO BYE...  
  
BUENO LES SIGO CONTANDO ME QUEDE EN:  
  
SU NOMBRE ERA... CLOW... SAKURA SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDA PERO SIGUIO ESCUCHANDO... CLOW LA PERSONA A QUIEN MAS HE AMADO EN MI VIDA, LO QUE SE VEÍA ES QUE ITAE TENIA EN LA MANO UNA CARTA QUE ELLA HABÍA CREADO SE LLAMABA... "AMOR" SI ERA IGUAL A LO QUE LE HABIA PASADO A SAKURA ELLA AL IGUAL QUE SAKURA HABIA CREADO UNA CARTA QUE SIN SABERLO LE RECORDABA A ESE SER TAN ESPECIAL PARA ELLA... DESPUÉS DE ESTA ESCENA ELLA SE PONIA LLORAR PORQUE NUNCA LE DIJO A ESA PERSONA QUE LO AMABA... SAKURA ENTENDIO ENTONCES QUE POR ESO DERREPENTE AUMENTO LA FUERZA DE CONVERTIRSE EN UNA MUJER MALA, ABURRIDA Y DESGRACIADA DE LA VIDA Y ENTENDIO QUE ELLA MISMA DERREPENTE SE QUERIA CONVERTIR EN UNA MUJER QUE NO LE TENIA MIEDO A NADA NI A NADIE, QUE DESEABA SER FUERTE PERO QUE EN EL FONDO SABIA QUE ERA EL SER MAS DEBIL QUE EXISTIA,... AL REACCIONAR Y SAKURA ELIMINAR EL FUNCIONAMIENTO DE LAS CARTAS DARK LADY SE AGACHO AL PISO Y SE PUSO A LLORAR DEL LIBRO NEGRO SALIO LA CARTA AMOR QUE NO SE HABIA VUELTO NEGATIVA Y QUE ERA LA LUZ PARA DARK LADY QUIEN DESEABA VOLVER A SER COMO ERA ANTES LA CHICA MAS DULCE SOBRE LA TIERRA ORGULOOSA DE LO QUE ES Y MUY DEBIL, DE LA CARTA SALIO UNA LUZ QUE CUBRIO A THE DARK LADY TRANSFORMÁNDOLA DE NUEVO EN ITAE MOON SAKURA SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDA AL IGUAL QUE TODOS PERO SAKURA AL MISMO TIEMPO SE SENTIA FELIZ YA QUE NO HABIA NECESIDAD DE ENCERRARLA Y SOLAMENTE AYUDARLA DE AQUI EN ADELANTE SAKURA SE HABIA GANADO UNA AMIGA MAS....  
  
SAKURA LE CONTO A ITAE MOON LO QUE HABIA PASADO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO EMPEZANDO EN QUE CLOW HABIA FALLECIDO E ITAE MOON SE SINTIO MUY TRISTE YA QUE ELLA LO HABIA AMADO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS PERO DESPUES ENTENDIO. TODOS MAS TRANQUILOS Y RECUPERADOS GRACIAS AL PODER DE ITAE Y SU CARTA "SALUD" TODOS MAS TRANQUILOS DECIDIERON QUE ITAE SE QUEDARA A VIVIR EN LA CASA DE ERIOL POR UN TIEMPO YA QUE ELLA DESEABA REGRESAR A HONG KONG A BUSCAR UNA NUEVA VIDA. DESPUES DE STO PARA FINALIZAR TODO SAKURA UTILIZO LA CARTA "LUZ" PARA ALUMBRAR AL MUNDO YA QUE TODOS SE HABIA QUEDADO EN OSCURAS, TODOS DESPUES DE QUE SE FUERA ITAE DESPERTARON Y ESTABAN BIEN RIKA Y CHIJARU NI SE ACORDARON DE LA PELEA QUE TUVIERON, TODO ESTABA COMO ANTES BUENO CASI TODO SAKURA LE CONTO LO OCURRIDO A TOMOYO Y ELLA SE SINTIO MUY TRITE YA QUE NO LA HABIA GRABADO PERO SABIA QUE CUALQUIER DIA ELLA LE PODIA HACER EL FAVOR DE PONERSE ALGUNOS DE SUS TRAJES Y FILMARLA...  
  
TODO HABIA PASADO AHORA ESTAN EN PAZ Y FELICES  
  
(ACABIO EL DIA NORMAL Y...) TODOS EN SUS CASAS  
  
sakura* no puedo creer que todo ya halla pasado me siento más tranquila ahora ah! Verdad y mei-ling como estará? Voy a llamar a shaoran... ring... ring  
  
shaoran* aló!  
  
Sakura* shaoran soy yo  
  
Shaoran* hola sakura  
  
Sakura* shaoran no me dijiste si averiguaste algo sobre mei-ling  
  
Shaoran* la llame y al contarle lo que paso dijo que venia para acá  
  
Sakura* a esta hora  
  
Shaoran* si seguro llegara en la mañana temprano  
  
Sakura* oh! Cuando llegue dile que me llame por favor  
  
Shaoran* sí claro hasta mañana  
  
Sakura* hasta mañana  
  
(AL DIA SIGT. A LAS 7:00)  
  
¿?* ring, ring  
  
kero* ay quien llama tan temprano  
  
A ESA HORA ES CUANDO SAKURA SUPUESTAMENTE DEBE LEVANTARSE  
  
Sakura* ah!  
  
Kero* teléfono sakura despierta  
  
Sakura* ah!... Aló! (con voz de sueño)  
  
Mei-ling* kinomoto hola  
  
Sakura* mei-ling  
  
Kero* (o no la chiquilla/)  
  
Mei-ling* pensaba que ya debías estar levantada para ir a la preparatoria  
  
Sakura* ah! Verdad hoy es nuestro último día ya se acercan las vacaciones del bimestre Mei-ling* si es cierto ayer cuando me llamo shaoran yo ya había terminado el primer bimestre  
  
Sakura* un día antes  
  
Mei-ling* sí es que hoy es feriado allá  
  
Sakura* ya veo iras a la escuela  
  
Mei-ling* si claro iré en el descanso  
  
Sakura* que bueno todas preguntan por ti  
  
Mei-ling* claro yo soy inolvidable... ja, ja, ja aaa...  
  
Sakura* hasta luego  
  
Mei-ling* hasta luego  
  
BUENO DESPUES LA SIGO BYE NO SE LO PIERDAN  
BUENO CONTINUO  
  
YA EN LA ESCUELA  
  
Sakura* hola a todos  
  
Tomoyo* hola sakura  
  
Sakura* tomoyo hoy vendrá mei-ling en el descanso  
  
Shaoran* buenos días  
  
Sakura* buenos días shaoran  
  
Shaoran* hablaste con mei-ling  
  
Sakura* así es  
  
Tomoyo* ya que hoy salimos de vacaciones por primer bimestre, me gustaría sakura que todos nos vallamos al parque de diversiones  
  
Sakura* es una buena idea si necesito distraerme  
  
Shaoran* creo que estará bien que nos divirtamos... verdad hiragisawa no a llegado todavía  
  
Sakura* si que raro el es muy puntual  
  
EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO ENTRA ERIOL Y  
  
Eriol* buenos días a todos  
  
Sakura* que paso por que llegaste mas tarde de lo inusual  
  
Eriol* hoy Itae regreso a Hong Kong  
  
Sakura* deberás... pero...  
  
Eriol* verdad les manda saludos a todos y dice que no se preocupen que les mandara cartas  
  
Sakura* oh!  
  
Tomoyo* aaaah! Se acerca el profesor  
  
Profesor* buenos días alumnos  
  
Todos* buenos días  
  
(BUENO LES VA ABURRIR LAS CLASES ASI QUE PASAMOS AL MOMENTO DEL DESCANSO)  
  
mei-ling* hola a todos me extrañaron  
  
todos* mei-ling......  
  
sakura* mei-ling como estas  
  
mei-ling-* yo perfecta no tengo ningún problema  
  
sakura* que bueno.....  
  
mei-ling* kinomoto, daidoji les tengo un presente  
  
las dos* deberás  
  
mei-ling* tomen ojalá que les guste  
  
sakura* que lindo gracias (ERA UN HERMOSO GANCHO PARA CABELLO, SAKURA SABIA DEL BUEN GUSTO DE MEI-LING Y SÉ SENTIA MUY FELIZ DE VOLVER A VER A UNA DE SUS AMIGAS)  
  
tomoyo* es muy lindo todos sabemos de tu buen gusto gracias (DE MISMO MODO EL PRESENTE DE TOMOYO ERA OTRO GANCHITO PARA CABELLO)  
  
mei-ling* también me acorde de ti Hiragisawa  
  
eriol* gracias (LO QUE LE DIO MEI-LING FUE UN BONITO PAÑUELO) LO MISMO HIZO CON RIKA, CH......  
  
mei-ling* y cuéntenme como los han pasado  
  
sakura* muy bien mei-ling gracias  
  
tomoyo* si muy bien no es así eriol  
  
eriol* así es  
  
shaoran* mei-ling llegaste hablar con tu mamá  
  
mei-ling* sí y les tengo una noticia sakura* cual  
  
mei-ling* me quedo a estudiar acá con todos ustedes  
  
sakura* deberás  
  
mei-ling* sí ayer me comunique con mi madre y me dio permiso ya a mandado una carta al director del colegio  
  
tomoyo* que bueno, mañana nos iremos de paseo al parque de diversiones, deseas acompañarnos  
  
mei-ling* por supuesto crees que yo me perdería algo como eso, no, no, no... (moviendo el dedo)  
  
(SONO EL TIMBRE QUE HABIA ACABADO EL DESCANSO Y...)  
  
sakura* a que hora nos encontramos mañana  
  
tomoyo* que les parece a las 5 en el parque pingüino  
  
todos* si esta bien  
  
sakura* bueno hasta mañana mei-ling  
  
mei-ling* hasta mañana a todos  
  
(PASO EL DIA NORMALMENTE Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO ESPERADO)  
  
sakura* (en su casa) hasta luego papá a las 8 vuelvo  
  
papá* hasta luego sakura  
  
touya* no te demores mounstro  
  
sakura* hermanooooo..........  
  
(sakura y los demás llegaron al parque pingüino y como siempre sakura llego última)  
  
sakura* hola llegue tarde  
  
mei-ling* no solo por 15 minutos  
  
sakura* (con una gotita en la cabeza) eh!  
  
Shaoran* bueno vámonos  
  
Eriol* vamos  
  
Tomoyo* si caminen  
  
Sakura* que pasa tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo* nada pero si camino con ustedes no podré grabar nada (y saca su cámara)  
  
Sakura* (con otra gotita) ah!  
  
Mei-ling* llegamos, yo quiero subirme a este, y4 este y este ah! Este también oh! Este se ve alucinante sí y este igualmente  
  
Shaoran* mei-ling no exageres  
  
Mei-ling* no estoy exagerando, yo, para nada  
  
Sakura* ah! Bueno empecemos  
  
Tomoyo* esta bien yo voy grabándolos  
  
Sakura* pero tomoyo....y .....tú...  
  
Tomoyo* es mi deber grabarlos  
  
Mei-ling* empecemos con ese yo voy con hiragisawa tu shaoran anda con sakura  
  
Eriol, sakura y shaoran* ah!  
  
Mei-ling* que esperamos vamos hiragisawa  
  
(DE ESE JUEGO PASARON A OTRO Y DE ALLÍ A OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE...)  
  
(TODO ESTABA EN PAZ NO PASABA NADA EXTRAÑO O MALO DESPUES DE UNOS DIAS RECIBIERON NOTICIAS D E ITAE LE CONTABA QUE ESTABA MUY BIEN EN HONG KONG Y TENIA MUCHOS AMIGOS ASI PASO LOS AÑOS DE LA ESCUELA EN LA CASA DE LA CASA A LA ESCUELA Y EN LAS VACACIOENS DE LA CASA AL.............. PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES..... MEI-LING ESPERABA SOBRE TODO ESE MOMENTO, AHORA SAKURA Y LOS DEMÁS TIENEN 17 AÑOS YA HABIA ACABADO LA PREPARATORIA Y IBA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD)  
  
fujitaka* sakura ya eres todo una señorita ya vas a entrar a la universidad al igual que tu hermano este año terminará su carrera (TOUYA HABIA ESTUDIADO DERECHO Y YUKITO INGIENERIA)  
  
sakura* ay! Papá gracias por lo que me dices (SAKURA TERMINO DE DESAYUNAR E IBA A IR A LA CASA DE TOMOYO YA HABIAN ACORDADO ESO EL DIA ANTERIOR)  
  
EN LA CASA DE TOMOYO............  
  
BUENO DESPUES LA SIGO ME HE CANSADO DE ESCRIBIR... BYE OJALA QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO  
LA SIGO EN LA CASA DE TOMOYO  
  
(tomoyo estaba en la ventana de su habitación y ve que se acercaba sakura y...)  
  
tomoyo* allí... Viene sakura oops!..  
  
sakura* (toc, toc...) suena la puerta  
  
tomoyo* hola sakura  
  
sakura* hola tomoyo como te encuentras  
  
tomoyo* yo bien....... pero adelante pasa  
  
YA EN LA SALA DE LA CASA D E TOMOYO  
Tomoyo* te he hecho 3 nuevos trajes quiero hacerle algunas modificaciones así que me gustaría que te los pusieras  
  
Sakura* ah! (con una gotita en la cabeza)  
  
Tomoyo* estoy segura que te quedaran preciosos y se van a lucir con tu hermoso rostro  
  
Sakura* eh!... esta bien tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo* fabuloso!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura* (mientras tomoyo les hacia las modificaciones) tomoyo este es un vestido de fiesta pero si no tenemos ninguna..........  
  
Tomoyo* je,je,je... sí claro pero porque prevenir  
  
Sakura* ah!...  
  
Tomoyo* bueno listo ahora solo falta 2 más  
  
LOS 2 SIGUIENTES TRAJES ERAN DE ROPA SPORT CASUAL COMO PARA PASEAR SAKURA NO ENTENDIA PORQUE TOMOYO LE HABIA HECHO UN VESTIDO PARA FIESTA A CASO....  
  
¿?* ring, ring...  
  
tomoyo* aló, si diga  
  
shaoran* y tomoyo que pasó  
  
TODOS YA SE LLAMABAN POR SU NOMBRE TENÍAN LA SUFICIENTE CONFIANZA PARA HACERLO ....  
  
Tomoyo* ahora mismo se los esta probando....  
  
Shaoran* no sospecha nada...  
  
Tomoyo* no lo creo se ve muy tranquila  
  
Shaoran* el traje que me enviaste me queda perfecto..  
  
Tomoyo* que bueno, solo quiero que se vean muy presentables...  
  
Shaoran* cuando le darás la noticia  
  
Tomoyo* ahora mismo... solo espero el mejor momento.. Shaoran* espero que no se moleste...  
  
Tomoyo* de ningún modo eso no pasará ya verás...  
  
Shaoran* hasta luego, entonces  
  
Tomoyo* hasta luego...  
  
COLGO EL TELÉFONO Y SE ACERCÓ A DONDE ESTABA SAKURA...  
  
Tomoyo* sakura mañana tendré listo el vestido... esta lindíiiiiiiiisimo de eso no te puedes preocupar...  
  
Sakura* porque lo dices  
  
Tomoyo* es que recibirás una gran noticia..  
  
Sakura* que noticia..  
  
Tomoyo* bueno...........  
  
BUENO LO DEJO A QUI LUEGO LES SIGO CONTANDO QUE PASARA????? CUÁL SERÁ LA GRAN NOTICIA QUE LE DARÁN A SAKURA??????? LUEGO LO SABRAN SIGAN LEYENDO... LES AVISO QUE TODAVÍA ESTA HISTORIA NO ACABA FALTA TODAVÍA MUCHO PARA EL FIN.........ASI QUE SIGAN DE EMOCIONADOS COMO SIEMPRE...... BYE  
BUENO LA SIGO  
  
Tomoyo* bueno... es que no te lo puedo decir es una sorpresa  
  
Sakura* pero tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo* no desesperes mañana lo sabrás  
  
Sakura* ah!  
  
Tomoyo* (sí, será una gran sorpresa/)  
  
Sakura* terminaste con las modificaciones  
  
Tomoyo* si sakura acá está el vestido luego sigo con lo demás  
  
TOMOYO HABIA GUARDADO EL HERMOSO VESTIDO EN UNA CAJITA COMO SI FUERA UN REGALO DE BODAS MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE LE REGALO PARA SU QUINCE AÑOS  
  
Sakura* bueno tomoyo nos vemos ah! Kero te manda un beso y...... ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... (grita/)  
  
Tomoyo* ay! Kero  
  
Sakura* estabas escondido en mi bolso kero °_°  
  
Kero* es que pensaba que derrepente tu ibas a venir a comer algún postre como una torta de chocolate, o de lúcuma, o fresa derrepente un pie de manzana o limón...  
  
Sakura* ya kero no sigas... estoy molesta contigo  
  
Kero* pero...  
  
Tomoyo* (con una dulce risita) no importa sakura yo ya te iba invitar un pastel llamado "selva negra" es exquisito y ya que esta kero acá que lo disfrute el también  
  
Kero* gracias tomo...  
  
Sakura* pues kero ya vas a ver en la casa...  
  
Tomoyo* (llamo a su empleada y le dijo...) por favor llévanos el té y el postre al jardín pero 3 porciones........  
  
Empleada* (tres/) (que raro/) si señorita...  
  
Tomoyo* acompáñenme (enfrente de la empleada) diré acompáñame sakura...  
  
Empleada* permiso...  
  
Tomoyo* ah!  
  
Sakura* eh!  
  
Kero* ya se fue  
  
Sakura* si tu te metes allí (le mete su cabecilla empujándolo)  
  
Kero* ay... ay...  
  
Tomoyo* ja...  
  
DESPUÉS DE TOMAR EL TÉ SAKURA YKERO SE RETIRAN Y...  
  
Sakura* hasta luego tomoyo..  
  
Kero* chao  
  
Tomoyo* hasta mañana sakura...  
  
Sakura* ah! (con una gotita) chao  
  
Tomoyo* sakura recibirá una gran sorpresa  
  
Sakura* hay kero eres un molestoso como te escondiste en mi bolso con razón té vi tan tranquilo  
  
Kero* no te molestes Sakurita...  
  
Sakura* ay!...  
  
¿?* hola sakura.....  
  
Sakura* -------?  
  
BUENO DESPUÉS LO SIGO LES SIGO DICIENDO QUE TODAVIA NO ES EL FIN BYEEEEEEE....  
  
SEGUIMOS  
  
Sakura* shaoran???  
  
Shaoran* hola sakura te quiero pedir un favor  
  
Sakura* si...dime  
  
Shaoran* quiero que me acompañes mañana a una fiesta, yo te recojo  
  
Sakura* fiesta...  
  
Shaoran* si que dices  
  
Sakura* en donde  
  
Shaoran* es una sorpresa...  
  
Sakura* esta bien te parece a las 6:30  
  
Shaoran* si esta bien mañana nos vemos  
  
Sakura* sí hasta mañana  
  
Kero* algo esta tramando  
  
Sakura* ah!  
  
Kero* ay...  
  
Sakura* regresemos a casa  
  
Kero* esta bien  
  
Sakura* ya metete  
  
Kero* ay...  
  
Sakura* (que pasará/)  
  
LLEGARON A SU CASA Y EL HERMANO DE SAKURA, TOUYA ESTABA REGANDO LAS PLANTAS DE SU PADRE Y LE DICE A SAKURA...  
  
Touya* y como te fue  
  
Sakura* mi padre donde se encuentra ya regreso  
  
Touya* sí esta en su habitación  
  
Sakura* gracias hermano...  
  
Touya* de nada  
  
Sakura* (subiendo las escaleras y con voz baja) kero sal anda a mi habitación  
  
Kero* sí me quede jugando chao...  
  
Sakura* lleva mi bolso  
  
Kero* ay... que pesado que llevas a (para mi lleva piedras, lo que tengo que hacer para que no se quede molesta conmigo/)  
  
Sakura* padre, estas allí...  
  
Papá* si sakura estoy acá ven...  
  
Sakura* hola padre  
  
Papá* hola mi sakura Sakura* me invitaron a una fiesta mañana me das permiso para ir  
  
Papá* si claro, pero no te demores ah! Si pasa algo me llamas  
  
Sakura* si papá voy a arreglar mis cosas para mañana  
  
Papá* si hija, a verdad te llamó tu amiga mei-ling  
  
Sakura* mei-ling! Gracias papá  
  
ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN Y SACA SU PEQUEÑO TELEFONO ROSA...  
  
Sakura* silencio kero voy a llamar por teléfono  
  
Kero* esta bien  
  
Sakura* (marca el teléfono y...) ring, ring...  
  
Mei-ling* hola!  
  
Sakura* mei-ling supe que me llamaste  
  
Mei-ling* si te quería ofrecer algo  
  
Sakura* dime...  
  
Mei-ling* se trata de...  
  
HOLA BUENO ALLI LO DEJO ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN DISFRUTANDO ¿QUÉ LE DIRÁ MEI-LING A SAKURA? LO SABRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO... BYE  
BUENO NO MAS NERVIOSISMO LO SIGO  
  
Mei-ling* me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente  
  
Sakura* sí claro que tal si mañana a las 12  
  
Mei-ling* puedes venir a mi casa  
  
Sakura* claro  
  
Mei-ling* entonces nos vemos a las 12 Sakura* sí, hasta mañana  
  
Mei-ling* hasta mañana  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ALAS 12  
  
Sakura* oops! Ya es tarde hasta luego papá  
  
Papá* hasta luego sakura  
  
Sakura* uy voy a llegar tarde  
  
Mei-ling* (abre la puerta de su casa y) hola sakura  
  
Sakura* hola  
  
Mei-ling* pasa adelante  
  
¿?* buenas tardes señorita  
  
sakura* buenas tardes  
  
mei-ling* sakura él es Bruce Wensler, bruce her name is sakura Kinomoto  
  
sakura* mucho gusto  
  
bruce* nice tu meet you  
  
sakura* es extranjero, pero hace un momento me hablo en español  
  
mei-ling* si esta aprendiendo nuestro idioma y sabe algunos saludos  
  
sakura* oh!  
  
Mei-ling* bueno sakura la necesidad de hablar contigo es porque quiero darte una noticia  
  
Sakura* me asustas que noticia  
  
Mei-ling* me voy a ir a estudiar al extranjero me voy con bruce a Inglaterra nos hemos comprometido y me voy a casar allá también  
  
Sakura* ah!!!!!.... casarte...  
  
Mei-ling* sí, como te dije voy a casarme allá pero primero voy a estudiar  
  
Sakura* y que piensas estudiar  
  
Mei-ling* no estoy segura todavía pero me gustaría estudiar pediatría.  
  
Sakura* que linda carrera  
  
Mei-ling* deberás lo crees  
  
Sakura* sí  
  
Mei-ling* y tu que piensas estudiar  
  
Sakura* bueno creo que comunicaciones  
  
Mei-ling* esa también es una bonita carrera, espero que te vaya bien  
  
Sakura* gracias yo espero lo mismo a ti (se abrazan)  
  
Bruce* well, my love has to prepare your suitcase there still is not a lot of time.  
  
Mei-ling* ok  
  
Sakura* oh! No me digas que... tan pronto te irás  
  
Mei-ling* así es ya me despedí de mi familia  
  
Sakura* ya te despediste de tomoyo  
  
Mei-ling* si ella ya lo sabe  
  
Sakura* oh! Te vamos a extrañar mucho  
  
Mei-ling* yo también a ustedes (se abrazan de nuevo)  
  
Sakura* oh! Bueno ya me voy... cuando sale el vuelo??  
  
Mei-ling* mañana a las 5:30  
  
Sakura* me encantaría ir a despedirte  
  
Mei-ling* no te preocupes, se que vas a estar cansada mañana temprano ya nos despediremos como se debe  
  
Sakura* ah! Bueno ya me voy  
  
Shaoran* espera sakura yo te acompaño  
  
Sakura* shaoran!!!! Sí claro  
  
Shaoran* después nos vemos cuida a mei-ling, bruce  
  
Bruce* ah!  
  
Shaoran* (siempre se me olida que es inglés/) I will say, takes care to mei-ling  
  
Bruce* oh! Yeah ok  
  
Sakura* bueno vamos  
  
Shaoran* sí...... bye  
  
SALIERON DE SU CASA Y CAMINO A CASA DE SAKURA...  
  
Shaoran* sakura... no te olvides de que te voy a recoger esta noche...  
  
Sakura* oh... sí shaoran... no me has dicho a donde me vas a llevar (no has tramado nada con tomoyo)  
  
Shaoran* (con una gotita) je... esta bien te voy a contar (bueno una parte/) vamos a hacerles una despedida a mei-ling en la casa de tomoyo y de paso de que ella te regalo ese vestido puedes ponértelo par la fiesta  
  
Sakura* oh... ya veo pero me lo hubieran dicho antes para ayudar con los arreglos de la casa  
  
Shaoran* tomoyo me dijo que se iba a encargar de todo supongo que lo tiene listo  
  
Sakura* por que no vamos derrepente necesita ayuda  
  
Shaoran* bueno, vamos  
  
Sakura* sí  
  
AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE TOMOYO UNA DE SUS EMPLEADAS LE HABREN LA PUERTA Y CUANDO ENTRAN  
  
Sakura* que hermoso  
  
Shaoran* sí esta muy lindo  
  
Tomoyo* hola sakura, hola shaoran  
  
Sakura* tomoyo* tu sola has ordenado todo esto  
  
Tomoyo* sola... no como crees acá todos me han ayudado...  
  
Sakura* eriol, rika, chijaru, yamasaki...  
  
Eriol* todos hemos estado ordenando para la fiesta de hoy y para tu sorpresa  
  
Sakura* sorpresa!!!!  
  
Shaoran* no se ha equivocado no eriol  
  
Eriol* ah1 sí, sí claro me equivoque  
  
Sakura* ah...  
  
Tomoyo* bueno como vez ya todo esta ordenado y listo para la noche  
  
EN ESOS MOMENTOS SALE BUENO LES DEJO A QUI DESPUES LA CONTINUO LES DIGO QUE TODAVIA NO LLEGA EL FINAL Y QUE SIGUE MUCHAS COSAS MAS ESPERO QUE LES ISGA GUSTANDO, UN AVISO PARA LOS ROMANTICOS VERAN ALGO INCOMPARABLE DENTRO DE UNOS CAPÍTULOS TRAIGAN UN TRAPO PARA QUE LO MUERDAN Y GUARDEN SUS LAGRÍMAS..... NOS VEMOS......  
  
BUENOO LO SIGO QUIEN HABRA LLEGADO AHORA LO SABRAN...  
  
Sonomi* hola sakura hola a todos  
  
Tomoyo* madre como vez ya todo esta ordenado y listo para la noche  
  
Sonomi* como veo han hecho un gran trabajo  
  
Eriol* sí... todos han cooperado mucho esto muy lindo  
  
Sonomi* eso ya lo creo  
  
Sakura* bueno ya me voy nos vemos en la noche es que kero me esta esperando  
  
Sonomi,rika,chijaru,yamasaki* kero!!!  
  
Sakura* ah! Después les explico chao...  
  
Shaoran* sí, yo también te acompaño... chao...  
  
Sonomi* vuelve pronto... te esperamos en la noche...  
  
Sakura* sí, chao...  
  
Shaoran* te olvidaste de que ellos no saben de nuestro poder  
  
Sakura* sí que susto tengo que tener más cuidado  
  
Shaoran* sí  
  
Sakura* pero lo que dijo eriol lo de la sorpresa...  
  
Shaoran* (oops! Derrepente sospecha algo... ya sé/) ah... no te lo he dicho pero eriol le va a pedir a tomoyo que sea su prometida...  
  
Sakura* deberás, que felicidad...  
  
Shaoran* tomoyo ni se lo imagina pero su madre si lo sabe eriol ya habló con ella  
  
Sakura* que lindo que bueno tomoyo será muy feliz con él y estoy segura que ella siente algo por él también  
  
Shaoran* sí eriol se muere por ella  
  
Sakura* que linda sorpresa para ella  
  
Shaoran* sí, ya llegamos...  
  
Sakura* oh... sí nos vemos shaoran...  
  
Shaoran* sí, hasta luego.....  
  
Sakura* hasta luego  
  
Shaoran* bye...  
  
Sakura* hola a todos... papá... hermano...  
  
Touya* haz regresado con él de nuevo  
  
Sakura* supongo que te refieres a shaoran  
  
Touya* sí...  
  
Sakura* (con una risita) (que bueno que ya no le insulta, por lo menos/) bueno me voy a mi recámara  
  
BUENO LLEGO LA HORA DE IRSE A LA FIESTA.. Y........ KERO LE DICE...  
  
Kero* sakura....  
  
BUENO LO DEJOA LLI LUEGUITO LO SIGO....  
  
BUENO AQUÍ LO SIGO..  
  
Kero* sakura... me traerás algo...  
  
Sakura* no lo creo....  
  
Kero* eh!!!  
  
Sakura* TIENE ALGO ATRÁS DE LA ESPALDA Y LE DICE: pero aquí tienes un tarta de fresas todo para ti...  
  
Kero* eh!!! Súper!!! Gracias sakurita... anda diviértete...  
  
Sakura* je, je bueno me retiro... Papá, hermano.. donde están que raro pero  
  
Si estaban aquí hace un momento.. eh.. o_O bueno..  
  
Tin tink.. el timbre..  
  
Shaoran* sakuraa.. que linda te vez.. pareces una princesa..  
  
Sakura* pues.. gracias.. es que el vestido. Diseñado por tomoyo.. es de princesa.. ji,ji.  
  
Shaoran* n_n nos vamos..  
  
Sakura* si..  
  
Todo estaba listo en la casa de tomoyo.. para la gran ceremonia.. shoaran le pediría a sakura ser su novia.. y erio... a tomoyo..  
  
Tomoyo ni se imaginaba que haria eso eriol.. aunque.. si sabia lo que sentia el por ella.. y ella por el.. pero..  
  
Tomoyo* sakura te ves soñada..  
  
Sakura* gracias tomoyo tu Tb..  
  
Tomoyo* *_*  
  
Eriol* si es cierto las dos se ven muy hermosas..  
  
Sonomi* pues.. empecemos.. la fiesta.. de ceremonia..  
  
Sakura* ceremonia... -_-¿?  
  
Tomoyo* jiji n-n  
  
Shaoran* pues empezare yo..  
  
Touya y fujitaka* *_* O_O  
  
Sakura* papá.. hermano.. que..  
  
Fujitaka* solo escucha a shaoran..  
  
Touya* mejor.. no..o_O  
  
Shaoran* o_O .. *_* sakura te pido.. (se arrodilla) que seas mi novia.. por favor.. te amo con toda mi alma..  
  
Sakura* se ruboriza) shao.. shaoran.. sii. Claro.. que si... (lo abraza,.. y besa)  
  
Fujitaka* *_*  
  
Touya* o_O  
  
Sonomi* *_* que bien!! (aplauden)  
  
Eriol* pues es mi turno..  
  
Tomoyo* ehh  
  
Eriol* tomoyo.. mi querida tomoyo.. (se arrodilla) te pido yo tb que seas mi novia..  
  
Tomoyo* ahhh!! _o eriol.. e.. pues.. yo.. si quiero!! Si quiero eriol.. n_n_*  
  
Eriol* *_* (la abraza y besa)  
  
Sonomi* bravo!! Aplausos de nuevo) .. *_*  
  
Todos* bravoo..  
  
Sonomi* pido un brindis.. por los nuevos novios... (D)  
  
Todos* salud!!  
  
Shaoran* gracias.. a todos.. y quiero pedir al señor fujitaka su autorización.. para visitar a sakura como su novio..  
  
Fujitaka* claro.. que si.. que sean felices.. los dos.. n_n  
  
Touya* ahh... oO  
  
Shaoran* gracias.. n_n  
  
Eriol* y yo .. tambien de la misma manera pido la autorización a la sra. sonomi,.. para visitar.. a tomoyo como su novio..  
  
Sonomi* por supuesto.. y llamame simplemente Sonomi.. n_n  
  
Eriol* claro.. sonomi.. y muchas gracias.. n-n  
  
Sakura y tomoyo* (rubpriza) n_n  
  
Después de l alinda celebración.. sakura y shaoran salieron a la linda terrasa de la casa de tomoyo.. alli.. sakura le dice..  
  
Sakura* shaoran.. mi padre y hermano sabia que harías esto..  
  
Shaoran* si.. les avise antes.. y estoy feliz!! (la abraza y le da un besoo)  
  
Sakura * yo tb te amo!!!  
  
FIN!! 


End file.
